Matter Ghouls and their Related Species
Matter Ghouls Description Matter Ghouls are extra-universal beings that derive from the Void, the space between all universes(or Servers as they call them) in the Multiverse. Please note that the Multiverse is where all forms of fiction is stored made by Our plane of reality. Please reference The Multiverse section of this page for explanation. These beings have the ability to take on any shape or form in order to fit in with the residents of the Server they are inside. They usually take form to appear human because a lot of Servers to have humans in them because Our fiction has humans thus they appear human. They have a unusual characteristic of the ability to eat ANY FOR OF PHYSICAL MATTER AND/OR ENERGY. Limited by how big they can detach their jaws and how long the thing they're eating has to take to break down with their teeth so that the said object can go down their "esophagus", they favor to eat certain matter over others. For example, their favorite matter to eat is gold because of how soft it is and how much energy can be produced one gold is converted into energy, and eat that instead of uranium because it's just hard to chew. Because all they eat is matter, they are called among their kind Matter Ghouls or MG's for short. The energy they produce by converting the matter into pure energy is used from simple task as to exist to combat to converting the energy they store back into matter. Combat can go from punches to kicks that has the force able to break human bones to basicaly blowing up planets into dust, and they can create any form of matter that is possible inside the Server they're reside. If they are in the void, the creation of matter is useless because if the area they're not inside a Concept Habitable environment, or Kether zones, the matter they create will be turn into nothingness because of the conditions of the Void. Natural Habitat Their natural habitat is the Void, and more specifically the Void cavity nearby the E Y E S universe called the Ain Soph Cavity. It is a valley like region of the Multiverse where a few servers existed but later destroyed. The reason of the destruction of these handful universes is unknown. Probably because of concepts being scraped because of boredom or how long they will take to develop. But because who ever was the reason of these ideas being scrapped, the handful of characters ended up being recycled as Matter Ghouls, and lived their own lives afterwards. The issue of being a being living in the Void is the fact that in the Void there is radiation that prevents object from Servers to be immediately terminate and vanish from existence unless they are in an area of the Void that were once a universe previously, known as Kether zones, or inside a universe in the first place. This radiation is called Void Radiation or The Seven Directional Wind of the Void because it blows everything away like dust. Because of areas of Kether zones left over from the previous Servers, the Ain Soph Cavity is a great area for Matter Ghoul civilization to take place and have proper infrastructure, buildings, and renewable matter resources aka crops that can grow in the Void. Anatomy The anatomy of the Matter Ghouls aren't complicated as us humans are. They have two forms: The Metaphysical Form and the Physical Form. The Metaphysical Form is the form that does not have a physical property to matter and is the main part of the Matter Ghoul's anatomy. It consists of four parts parts. The Head, The Throat, The Heart, and The Armament. The Head is the part that stores all of the mental, emotional, unconscious and conscious activity. The Throat is a tunnel that connects The Head with The Heart and transfers energy and matter through out the body. The Throat has a special characteristic of being able to be to connect The Head and The Heart if the physical form of the MG had been decapitated, thus the head of the physical body being able to function as it wasn't decapitated. If the The Throat to be cut (with or without the physical neck to be severed) then any normal thing would happen when a human gets decapitaded. Demons Matter Ghouls that naturally do not have a Physical Form. The Multiverse As I said, The Multiverse is where all of Our fiction is stored. For example, a section of the Multiverse is reserved to multi universal fictional series like Rick and Morty, Higurashi: When they Cry, and xxxHolic/Tsubasa(They're connected). Works of fiction that do not have to deal with Intro-universal travel, or Intro dimensional travel, own only one Server for example 1984, Death Note, Owari no Seraph, and many others. Note, once a work of fiction of Our plane of existence that originally had only one Server and got a fandom, all of the role plays, AU's and Fan fiction created by the fans will cause that work of fiction owning more that one Server.